Of Course I Waited
by megean14
Summary: Ian is having second thoughts about his relationship with Caleb. Izzy, Ian's childhood friend, helps Ian see that he still has feelings for his ex... Mickey


**Chapter 1** : Ian's Special Skill

"Fuck me!" Ian yells as he jumps out of bed.

"I'd love to" Caleb says crawling out from under the bed sheets

"Oh, sorry no not you. I'm late for work! Fucking lost track of time again!" Ian say's as he rushes to picks up his tossed cloths off Caleb's apartment floor.

"Well I guess we'll just have to finish this later tonight… how about instead of movie night, we make tonight….. fuck night?" Caleb says with a smirk, while staring at Ian's ass as he bends over for his belt.

Ian lets out a small laugh and gins as he tries to find his jacket.

"Well as romantic as that sounds, I can't tonight I promised Izzy I would hang with her tonight… I thought I mentioned that last night?" Ian asked as he grabs his work bag of the kitchen counter.

"Oh last night?…. sorry I was distracted by this red head guy taking off his cloths" Caleb says with a smile and a raised eyebrow (getting turned on just thinking about last night).

"Ha, Ha, Ha" Ian exaggerates. "I really gotta head out now, but I'll text you… and see you tomorrow I guess?" He yells from the bathroom

"Uh ya sure but have you given any thought about what we discussed, yesterday at dinner?" Caleb asks, waiting for an answer.

"Uh no not really since I had a dick in my mouth just a couple minutes after that" Ian argued over his shoulder while heading for the door.

"Okay well have a good—

The door slams closed, cutting him off.

" Day?…..No goodbye kiss then too?" Caleb says to himself in confusion.

Ian rushes out of Caleb's apartment for a reason. Ian and Caleb have been dating for 5 months now, and last night at dinner, Caleb asked Ian to move in with him. Ian didn't know what to say, so he moved the conversation to the bedroom. (Ian's special skill)

As Ian sits on the bus to work, he thinks about what it would be like living with Caleb. He sees them eating breakfast together at the table, changing into his cloths from the closet he would share with Caleb. Then kiss each other off for work, and kiss each other when they get home from work. He can see Caleb in the kitchen cooking dinner as Ian would sit on the table drinking a glass of wine. Then after dinner maybe they would pop in a movie and cuddle on the couch. Kiss each other good night at 9PM and turn off the light, and start all over again in the morning.

Ian just sees this perfect picture, apple-pie life….. a normal life.

(The Gallagher House, Ian and Izzy sitting in the living room drinking beers)

"The guy had a fucking knife in his eye?!" Izzy squeals at Ian, rising her beer into the air…. freaking out from just the thought of a knife in a eye.

Ian smiles ear to ear, laughing at Izzy's reaction from his crazy work story.

"I know right!" Ian says after taking a sip of his beer.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW? WHO? WHY?" Izzy asks in shock.

"Thats what happens when you fuck your brothers girlfriend apparently! You get fucking stabbed in the eye!" Ian explains while finishing off his beer.

"Woah… the life of a EMT, you see some fucked up shit" Izzy mumbles staring off into space, just thinking about what that would look like.

"Not only that you get to see that shit go down"

"WHAT?"

"What?"

"You mean to tell me, you actually saw the guy get stabbed in the eye?!"

"Ya I thought that was implied?"

"NO… Fuck this, next topic please before I fucking throw up!" Izzy says holding back vomit, by taking a big drink of her beer.

"So Caleb asked me to move in with him" Ian blurts out.

Izzy spits out her beer all over the table

"no fucking way man!" Izzy yells as she hits Ian in the arm.

"yeah he kinda asked me last night" Ian says while getting off the couch to get another beer.

"Oh and let me guess, you changed to conversation to sucking dick?" Izzy asks as her eyes follow Ian.

Ian slams the fridge door surprised.

"How'd you know?" Ian asks

"It's you special skill" Izzy says raising her eyebrow.

Ian rolls his eyes and sits back on the couch.

"And I'm guessing the reason why you moved the conversation into the bedroom, was because you're having doubts about moving in with Caleb?" Izzy asks while taking a sip and staring at Ian, waiting for an answer.

"It's like your a fucking mind reader!" Ian sassed Izzy.

"That's why I'm in College to become a Therapist" Izzy bragged.

"Gallagher's don't do therapy remember, so don't go all therapist on me!" Ian insisted.

"I know, I know! I'm not going therapist on you, I'm being a friend. Look Ian I know you pretty well. We've been friends since we were kids. I know what's going on in that messed up head of yours" Izzy teased.

"Yeah I know a lot of bipolar shit" Ian mumbled.

"No! It's not your bipolar illness, it's your Gallagher illness!" Izzy explained.

Ian tries to hide a smile that breaks through on his face.

"The reason your not fully into Caleb is because he's… well"

"Hes what?"

"He's normal" Izzy bursted up.

"What's wrong with normal? You saying I can't do normal?" Ian assumed.

Noticing he already finished his second beer, he makes his way back to the kitchen for a third.

"Please! Your a Gallagher, normal is boring!" Izzy says as she follows Ian to the kitchen.

Ian gives Izzy a confused look, while he takes out a beer and goes to sit at the table.

"Alright lets take a look at your last boyfriend, shall we?" Izzy asks, while taking the case of beer out of the fridge. (Knowing they are gonna need it for this conversation)

"How about we don't" Ian asks

"See! You can't even talk about him!"

Ian rips off his beer cap and gives Izzy a painful look

"Mickey Malkovich, an aggressive street thug, shit-talking, bitch-slapping piece of southside trash you fell in love with. He was anything but normal or boring!" Izzy says as she sees Ian's face change when she mentions his name.

"Yeah well, Mickey and I didn't really have a health relationship" Ian adds as he takes a drink.

"Why wasn't it health? You both loved and care for each other. That's my definition if 'healthy'!" Izzy says getting Ian's attention.

Ian looks at Izzy then looks back down at his beer.

Ian hasn't thought about Mickey in awhile. He tries not to, because it's too painful for him. Ian regrets how he left things with Mickey. How he just walked out on their relationship. How he lied to him saying he would wait for him.

Ian began hanging out with Izzy more often after Mickey left. Izzy reminds Ian of Mickey. She's got some 'southside trash' in her. Izzy has always been around the neighbourhood, but in the last year, Ian and her have reconnected.

"Look Ian, what you and Mickey had was something special. I looked at you two and thought, someday, I hope I find someone to look at me the way you two looked at each other."

Ian looks at Izzy and gives a small smile.

"What can I say, I'm team Mickey" Izzy says as she opens a new beer with a smile.

Ian rolls his eyes and laughs in his head.

"Ian, the reason you can't move on with Caleb is because your still in love with Mickey" Izzy states, catching Ian off guard.

"I'm not still in love with —

Ian stops his sentence when he sees Izzy face. She knows he's lying.

Ian looks back down at his drink, noticing that their out of beer.

"Fuck were out of beer" Ian says to Izzy, trying to change the subject.

"So then you wanna move this conversation into the bedroom then?" Izzy smirks while giving him a wink as she takes the last sip of her beer.


End file.
